


Water Flows Like Love Does

by CrowKing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Long One Shot, One Shot, Prophecy, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: You are a plain looking girl who fell in love with magic and Loki. Loki, who is preoccupied with finding his true love, had never once noticed you.





	Water Flows Like Love Does

Water flows through a fountain constantly. It will keep flowing and flowing until the fountain’s life itself ends. You stared at it and wondered if love worked the same way. Your head tilted slowly as the water hit the pool of the fountain. You could give your love to a person and the love would keep flowing and changing, but the supply was still there. Love could never run out. Love keeps flowing. 

“Y/N!” snapped your professor. Your head sharply turned back to him. You weren’t the best student in your class. It wasn’t that you were stupid. Your mind just wandered to other things like fantastic worlds or handsome boys. Your chair wobbled as you sat straight up before him. Another girl in your class giggled at your expense. Her long, blonde hair was too perfect, but you knew better. Sigyn charmed herself with vanity spells. You didn’t change your appearance for anything or anyone, but looking at some of the other girls in your sorcery class made you think about it. 

Before the professor could lecture you on focusing in class, Loki walked in late as usual. He bowed his head and apologized.

“My mother required my assistance. Again, I apologize, Mephistopheles.” Loki took his seat right behind Sigyn. His face softened when he looked at her, and your face softened when you looked at him. His black hair was slicked back and his green cowl covered his neck. Everyone was dressed warmer for the colder weather. You tugged at your sweater sleeves. Sweater yarn started to grow into and around your hands creating fingerless gloves.

Mephistopheles continued with class. He gestured to the plants in the royal courtyard. Identifying each one and its purpose in magic. Plants and herbs were useful in your own home. Your mother made a lovely place for herself as Queen Frigga’s medicine woman. Your home was filled with dried herbs and flowers all over the place. You knew this class like the back of your hand.

You let your mind wander back to the fountain. How love flowed evenly and constantly through it. You heard Loki’s voice asking a question. You started to wonder if you could love Loki like that, and if he could love you back in the same way.

Mephistopheles ended class early due to the beautifully cold weather, but your homework was to study for your next exam which was in two days. 

You walked through the palace and towards your mother’s workplace. She often enjoyed having you for lunch. You watched Sigyn and her close friends walk together in the direction of leaving the palace.  
“Y/N!” she cheerfully said. You turned your head to see her coming up to you. You felt your stomach drop. You wanted to hide. Her pretty heels clicked up to you. Her perfect blonde hair bounced. “Some friends and I were taking a lunch at the new sweets shop. Would you like to come?”

Her invitation sounded so sweet. You wanted to follow her, but remembered your mother.

“Thank you, but I usually have lunch with my mother,” you told her. 

“Oh, that’s too bad. Next time then,” she waved and left with her group of friends. Sigyn giggled in class at your expense, yet she asked you to lunch? You weren’t so sure of people your own age. 

Your other’s workplace looked more like a greenhouse than a workspace. Dirt and water decorated the floor like marble. Several tables held different families of flowers and plants. Each had their own temperature and watering schedules. The glass roof was sprinkled with colorful leaves. In the furthest corner, your mother set out two bowls of soup with sandwiches.

“Hello pumpkin,” she greeted you. You jumped into your stool. Steam rose from the vegetable soup your father made for both of you. You could smell the spices and seasoned potatoes. Digging right in, your mouth was immediately satisfied with the taste. The sandwich bread just crunched under the pressure of your fingers. It was filled with meat and a sauce your father made from home.

“How’s your day?” you asked your mother in-between bites. She smiled.

“Thor and his friends came in here with a couple of knicks and cuts. He asked about you.”

You knew where this was going. “Mom—

“Nothing embarrassing. Just what you were studying. He wanted to know what you’ll do after school.”

“He was just being nice, Mother,” you said. “Thor is really, really nice.” She touched your arm and bit her lip.

“Are you sure?” 

You pulled your hand away. “Yes, I’m sure.” A small chuckle left your mouth. “No one has ever been interested in me. I don’t expect my first boyfriend to be a royal prince, especially not Thor.” Your mind flashed to Loki. Your heart sank. He never really noticed you, has he? Why would he? Sigyn was perfect. They weren’t dating.

That’s what you told yourself. They were only close friends. That flame of hope ignited once again before you left the palace for the day. Studying for the exam should be a cinch. You grew up in a house where your first words were “rose”, “thyme”, and “green”. You let your mind wander once more.

This time it was you and the Prince Loki in the royal ballroom. He smiled down at you, holding you oh-so-carefully like you were made of glass. He dared not break you. Both of you moved like water across the floor. You glided and spilled your love over each other. Loki bent down to your ear.

“You look lovely tonight.”

Your cheeks warmed at his compliment. He led you across the ballroom floor again, only to guide you outdoors to the balcony. The stars above your heads twinkled down and showed off to you. Asgard’s sky was different from other realms. Inky blues covered most of it, but every now and again you’d see a planet or a star shooting across.

“I have something for you,” Loki gently told you. He handed you a scroll with a location of a star. You looked up to the sky and saw it twinkling.

“A star?”

“It’s named after you. It was discovered recently, so I had them name it after you.” You heard three sharp knocks on your door, pulling you away from the sweet moment. 

“Pumpkin? I’ve called you down to dinner twice.” Your father leaned against the door looking more concerned than cheerful.

“Sorry,” you muttered. Your parents were just as annoyed with your daydreaming as much as your teachers were. The exam wasn’t too difficult. You were asked to identify plants and flowers and then explain what they could be used for. When you were handed back your exam, you weren’t surprised. Flying colors all the way.

“Y/N?” you looked up to see Sigyn standing in front of you. You quietly sat with a book inside the royal library, but carefully put it down when she called your attention.

“Hello,” you greeted her.

“Hello, I’m sorry. I should’ve said that first.” Sigyn bit her lip. “I didn’t do well on the last exam we did. I know herbology is something you grew up on and you’re really good at. I was wondering—

“If I could tutor you?” you finished her sentence, raising your eyebrow. Sigyn clapped.

“Yes! Exactly!”  
“I don’t know. I’m not so sur—

“Please? I’ll be a good student,” she explained. “I’ll even help you with your hair! I know a good trick or two to get really healthy hair.” You held up your hand.

“You don’t have to do anything. I’m fine.”

“Is this about when I laughed at you in class?” she asked. “I’m really sorry about that. I really need your help. Please?” You sighed. Perhaps, Sigyn wasn’t as bad as you originally thought. No one who learned sorcery in Asgard was terribly bad. You shook hands with Sigyn and your tutoring sessions started.

You’d both meet in the library right after Herbology class to go over anything Sigyn had trouble on. At first, Sigyn felt embarrassed with everything she struggled with. Asking good questions wasn’t helping her until you told her, ‘It’s okay to ask stupid questions. It’s not stupid if you don’t know.’ After a few more sessions, Sigyn got more confident.

“So we don’t mix these two because that will create poison,” Sigyn said.

“Yes, but you can put them together along with sage.” 

Sigyn shook her head. “This is really hard to memorize. Oh, hi Loki!” Before you stood the younger prince of Asgard who was having a hard time speaking aloud.

“H-hello. Hello. I’ve seen you both here every couple of days. I was wondering if I may join you?” His voice was so comforting to hear, but before you lost yourself in it, Sigyn turned to you.

“What do you think? Is this a no boys allowed club?” Her cheeky smile and gorgeous eyes were hard to say no to.

“You can join us if you’d like,” you nodded. Your heart fluttered when he sat down in the chair across from you, but next to Sigyn. He’s never been this close before.

“Thank you,” Loki opened his herbology book and notes. “I’ve been struggling too. Mephistopheles is a hard one.”

“You struggle too? But you’re so smart!” Sigyn cheered him on. Loki’s cheeks flushed bit, but then he turned to you.

“He told me that you were the only one to ace it. Everyone else either did below average or failed.” Your cheeks flushed more. This was the most he had spoken to you ever, and it was the biggest compliment. 

“Thank you?” you replied. Loki nodded, and then started your tri-tutoring group. All of you met each time after class in the library. With Loki there, both of your ‘students’ excelled in the class. You taught them new things on top of what they were studying. You even taught them more about forbidden topics: such as poisons and hexes using plants.

“That makes poison?”

“It’s Midgardian, but yes, that makes poison,” you smiled. Loki and Sigyn looked at each other and then you.

“I don’t know why you aren’t the teacher,” Loki smiled. “This is so much more fun when you explain it like this.” You felt your face flush once more in front of Loki. 

“Thank-thank you,” you said. You felt your face grow white at the realization that Sigyn had been watching you intently this entire time. “We’re done for today. I have to rush home to feed Audrey.”

“Audrey? You have a sister?” Sigyn asked.

“Not exactly. Audrey is a monstrous plant that feeds on adult ravens, but we were born around the same time, so I guess you can say she’s my sister.” Sigyn and Loki looked at you with both confusion and admiration at the same time. You waved them off and went on your way. 

That evening, your father had a surprise for you. All of your things were packed up and ready to move. Both of your parents decided it was time for you to be part of the Asgardian court to help you make meaningful connections and to mature. The rest of your week was moving and settling into your own castle room which was in Frigga’s wing. She was more than happy to have a new neighbor and one that was a sorceress-in-training.

“Please, let me know if there’s anything I can do to make you feel comfortable,” she smiled down at you. 

“Thank you,” you nodded. “You’ve been so welcoming. Thank you.” The Queen placed her hand on your shoulder.

“Your mother brings nothing but healing and joy to Asgard. I know you’ll do the same.”

“The tutoring session!” you gasped at your realization. 

“I’ve excused you from classes, is everything alright?”

“No, this isn’t a class. I’m helping Loki and Sigyn. I’m sorry! I have to go!” You rushed yourself towards the royal library to find a very sour Loki reading over notes and an absent Sigyn.

“Where’s—

“She’s not coming,” Loki bit his thumnbnail. “She won’t be coming anymore.”

“What? Why? Did I—

“You did nothing wrong,” Loki snarled. Clearly, something happened in the week you were gone. You set down your books carefully while watching Loki’s face turn from sour to soft. A sigh left his mouth. “I wanted to court her desperately. It seems that she didn’t feel the same.”

“She rejected you?”

“Yes,” Loki said sharply. His thumbnail was bitten off. You looked around to see if Sigyn was secretly watching, but saw no signs of her. You sat down slowly in front of the tested Loki. 

“Do you want me to tutor you or—

Loki narrowed his eyes. “What do you think?” His nostrils flaring. Your eyes darted back and forth.

“I don’t know what to think. That’s why I asked you.” Both sat there awkwardly for a moment until Loki broke the silence.

“You’re right,” he agreed, chuckling to himself. “I’m being difficult. I hope we can continue.” You nodded along, and went ahead tutoring Loki on this week’s lesson. In turn, Loki traded you tips and hints of how to not get lost in Asgard and who not to piss off. Loki pointed down a hallway. His wrist flicked to the left.

“That’s where my room is.”

“Why are you telling me where your room is? I asked you where I could make friends?” you cocked your brow. Loki nodded.

“And I told you. Down there, last door on the left.” Loki started down the hallway. “I spend a lot of time in there. Come visit me sometime.” The rest of the summer Loki and you met up to trade knowledge. You would engage him into learning more about his mother’s garden, and he would talk to you of who to be friends with in court.

“What of Fandral? He seems very charming,” you commented to Loki as both of you entered the throne room. Loki touched your arm and held on gently. His mouth went next to your ear.

“Fandral isn’t friends with girls. Not girls like you,” he commented. You felt a pang of hurt inside your stomach. Being friends with Loki for this long had been wonderful, but you still held that hope inside that he would notice you some way. It still wasn’t the case. You still weren’t pretty enough to be noticed or have friends, you guessed. You looked down and bit your lip, letting your mind wander until a snap broke you out.

“Huh?”

“You’re doing it again. The wandering,” Loki pointed out. “Are you alright?”  
“What you said about Fandral—

“He messes around with girls and does not care to return the feelings. There’s no such thing as a good girl being friends with Fandral. The last thing you want to give him is your time and your love.” Loki wasn’t commenting on your looks. He was warning you. 

A loud boom echoed the room, and you faced your King. Odin sat on his throne while he spoke on the peace in Asgard. How he wanted to move forward, what the kingdom was doing science-wise, and to announce the Harvest Festival was well under way in planning. The annual celebration was something you looked forward to every year. You spoke about your excitement in Loki’s chambers.

“Do you think they’ll have sugar pumpkins soon? Maybe I can get one from Stanis tomorrow morning?”

“A sugar pumpkin?” Loki inquired.

“To make pie.” A glint caught your eye. Loki’s chambers were covered in different books, scientific tools, and art. His bedroom was a museum of his head. A telescope was aimed through his window. Bookshelves were netly organized with different texts ranging from ancient Asgardian history to passionate folktales of love to Midgardian war strategies. Browns and blacks decorated the mischievous boy’s walls and floor. 

You had looked through most books and asked him about his favorite art, but something lay next to his bed. It was the size of an elongated water glass, but the glass moved. Three opals lay at the bottom of the glass, their color constantly changing from red to purple to violet to maroon. The glassy water flowed continuously in the magical glass. The water reflected the colors of the opals. You heard another snap.

“Sorry,” you apologized. You lowered your own hand, finding yourself closer to the beautiful object than you thought you were. Your eyes snapped back to the magical water. “What is that? I’ve never seen it before.”

“Good timing too, it’s never done this before,” Loki invited you to sit next to him on his bed while both of you watched the deep red colors interchange. “Five years ago, I became fascinated with oracles and prophecies. How could people predict the future without science and facts? What became of those heroes that were prophesized? Odin wasn’t too happy with my new interest, but my mother was.

“She took me back to her homeland during a festival of sorts. The festival doesn’t matter. I remember we entered a sacred tent. In the center was a real oracle. She told me that she waited for me, the God of Mischief. She knew what I wanted, and this this to me in a box. I told her I wanted my own prophecy, and she pointed to the box. ‘There’s your prophecy. Once revealed, your heart will know.’ The oracle believed I was too smart for riddles and words. So, she gifted me a puzzle.”

“A puzzle prophecy?” You wanted to run your fingers through the flowing water so terribly. It felt like an itch. “So what kind of prophecy is it?”

“A romantic one. After looking over the words the oracle told me. ‘Once revealed, the heart will know.’ I believe once I crack the puzzle I will know who I’m supposed to be with.” A thought occurred to you.

“Sigyn. That’s why you passionately pursued her, didn’t you?”

Loki slowly nodded. A long exhale escaped his mouth into the air. “At the time, I thought I had it. Whenever I dreamed about her, thought about her, the water and opals turned green. Green is notoriously my color, so I thought she belonged to me.”

“What have you learned so far?”

Loki took the object in his hands. The glass congealed in his hands. The water still swirled, but it was contained. 

“It studies my dreams. It knows my feelings, so the magic is empathic. It knows my relationship with others. I thought of my mother several times in front of it as a control. The water turned yellow and bright. Happiness. I feel nothing but happiness around her. I thought of Thor and it gave me a mixture between reds and yellows. Joy, but anger.”

“And me?”

Both of you looked at the object again. The same purples and deep reds turned over and over again. Loki shook his head. 

“I-I don’t know. I thought red meant anger, but I have no anger towards you.” 

The harvest festival had other realms gathering towards Asgard. Soon, Asgard was filled with visitors from other realms. Each sharing their harvest and traditions with the other. You always thought that Odin had this peaceful vision of all cultures coming together to celebrate each other. After being Loki’s closest friend for months, you’ve come to learn the politics of it all. 

You wore a prettier gown than usual, but nothing too fancy as you glided into the ballroom packed with nobles and royalty alike. Loki wore a watered down version of his personal armor. A pair of smaller golden horns decorated his black-haired head. Your arm was in his as usual.

“Ah, the ambassador from Svartalfheim is walking towards us,” you warned Loki. His head snapped forward and rolled his eyes. 

“I can’t stand him. Stop me from doing something rash.” Loki and you stepped forward to meet with the Dark Elf/Asgardian hybrid. His ears were shaped like any dark elf. His eyes were charcoal like the ashes of a dead fire. His body wasn’t that of a warrior, but more a comfortably wealthy politician that spend his earnings on clothing his rotund body than helping the common people.

“My lord, my lady,” he greeted.

“Oh, I must apologize, but—

Loki stopped you from apologizing with a squeeze of your arm. He opened his mouth. “Good evening, Arn. How can I help you?”

“My young lord, I heard you were gifted with sorcery. Tell me, do you find it useful?”

“I do,” Loki answered. “Why?”

“How can you fight with it? It’s only magic. A few words here, a pretty hand action there, and then—

Suddenly, Arn’s body fell to the ground like someone had ripped carpet from under him. He rolled on his back, struggling to get up. You giggled while Loki took you both away from the scene. Your pretty dress swayed in his direction and he accidently stepped on it.

“I’m so sorry! Your dress—

“It’s fine,” you looked down to see not much damage, only dirt. When you looked back up, Loki’s face was in close proximity to yours. The warmth of his breath covered your cheeks. All of your fantasies were now reality. Loki and you were now alone in the palace at night and his attention was now on you. 

Without much thinking, your hands wrapped around his neck and placed your lips on his. He was warm. It was different than you thought it would be. You didn’t hear fireworks or feel space twisting inside your stomach. He was just warm. Loki’s hands pushed you back by your arms. His face was in shock. 

“Why did you do that?” he asked you. “Y/N, why did you do that?”

“You must’ve known, right?” the words spilled out. Just like water. They exploded out of you like a geyser. “How I looked at you, why I helped you, why I always take your arm, why I’m always around you. You must have known. You’re not stupid. You know how I feel about you.”

Loki shook his head. “No, I-I don’t. I-what?” The realization hit you before he could say it. He never once noticed it. He never once cared enough for you to see how obvious it was. Tears welled up in your eyes. You thought it was sadness at first, but it was anger that made you push Loki away from you. It was anger that made you sprint away from the palace and into the festival grounds. It was anger that made you collide with another body.

“I’m sorry!” You tried to cover up your crying face. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to—  
“Y/N?” Thor stopped you. A cheerful smile faded from his face. “What’s wrong? Why are you crying?” Words did not flow anymore. They were stuck in the back of your throat like an itch. 

“I don’t wish to talk about it.” You wiped a hand across your eyes, smearing your eye makeup. 

“I understand,” Thor offered you a hand and a drink.

“Wait, is this?”

“It is,” Thor nodded and put the drink in your hand. “Sometimes it’s okay to forget and enjoy good company.” You smiled at his kindness. Sometimes, you wished your heart swelled for the other brother. Thor had always been kind to you. Why couldn’t Loki be the same? 

You galloped and ran around with Thor and his friends for the evening. After a couple of drinks, your dress ripped due to an altercation with a foreigner. Sif, who was sound and more sober than you, stole clothes from a local merchant. You changed into more a more durable pair of pants and a tunic. A cloak from a different merchant covered you into the night. 

Ale and wine warmed your belly while you felt all unrequited feelings for Loki fade away. Thor and Sif were closer to you than ever before. Thor smelled of ale and sweat, but Sif smelled like flowers. How a female warrior smelled like flowers? You had no idea. Fandral smiled at other girls while the whole lot of you found the palace again. You remember hanging onto Sif and laughing as both of you entered the empty throne room with everyone else.

The last thing you remember is Thor attempting to pick up Mjolnir. The next thing you remember is your parents looking down on you in one of Eir’s beds. You looked to the left and right of you. Everyone who partied with you last night nursed headaches and pains. You watched one of Fandral’s girls throw up into a basin two beds away from you.

“What in the Hel were you thinking?!” Your father yelled at you. The sunlight caused pain in your eyes. “We sent you to live in Asgard Palace to teach you values, make meaningful connections, and this is what you do?”

“Father, I am truly so sorry—

“No, sorry won’t cut it.”

“Odo, hush. You’re too cross,” your mother calmed your father. He shook his head.

“No, I will not have my daughter become a lady of night.”

“Father! Please! I wouldn’t. It was only one night!”

“That’s your aunt said to me. One night! Ha! What a joke that was! It’s never just one night. And it’s never going to happen again.”

“Odo, please—

“I don’t understand,” you said. “What do you mean?”

“We’re sending you away,” your father’s lips formed one firm line. “You’re going away to Vanaheim to a sanctuary for young girls. Asgard’s corruption can’t touch you there.” Your father ripped you away from everything you knew for the sake of your own purity. Away from Thor, Sif, and Fandral. Away from Frigga. Away from your home and everything you knew. Away from Loki.

You never had the chance to say goodbye. Your father gathered everything he could of yours and sent you off towards the sanctuary in Vanaheim. The ride was long and tiring, but once you arrived you were surprised to see who greeted you first.

“I know how you feel. There’s a lot of anger to be had,” Frigga placed her hands on your shoulders, letting them slide up and down your arms as comfort. “Do not be angry with your father. He loves you dearly.”

“I know, but I only made one mistake. Now, I’m here.”

“Do not think of this place as a punishment. Think of it as an opportunity. A place to grow, learn, and mature. I did all of education here when I was young. Sink into magic. Let knowledge be water, and you a sponge. Soak in it. Let it expand you.”

You took Frigga’s words to heart as your mind soaked in every subject you could get your hands on. Your teachers encouraged your mind to wander and explore rather than make you pay attention. You quickly made your own friends and relished any time you had with them whether it be enjoying wine or studying quietly with them. 

One day, a close friend presented you with a letter. The envelope was green and gold. Loki. You quietly excused yourself while you read the letter privately in your own space.

Y/N,

It has been months since that night. I had thought you were actively avoiding my company until I heard of your fate from Thor. I was cross with my mother and your parents for a while until last week. My mother told me this place was better for you than Asgard. I suppose she is right. Still, I miss you terribly. My closest friend in an entirely different realm learning all kinds of magic and sorcery. I don’t know whether to feel jealousy or sadness. My mother gave me your address so I may write letters to you. I must admit this is the fourth letter I’ve written. 

If you do not want our friendship, then I understand. I will write to you no longer. However, if there’s a chance I may save our kinship, please let me fix it. 

Yours,  
Loki.  
The letter shocked you. You hadn’t seen or heard from him, and now he wishes to rekindle the warm friendship you both shared. You wondered how to feel. Had you moved on from him? Or were the same feelings there? You had been so busy and productive, you had forgotten about him. Rekindling your friendship may not be a necessarily a bad thing.

Thus, began the letter exchanging. Loki was thrilled to hear back from you, so much so, that he sent a new book he was looking into about oracles. It was written by the same woman who gave him the contraption. It seems she was rather gifted by giving puzzles and items as prophecies rather than saying them. Through your first letters, both of you examined Loki’s magical water glass which it was appropriately named Juturna’s Glass. 

You were so close to unlocking the puzzle one day in the library as you compared your notes to Loki’s letters until another letter was handed to you. It was accompanied by a box wrapped in gold and white.

Y/N,

I realize most of our letters are dedicated to the puzzle. I had almost forgotten your birthday! Today, I want to forget about the puzzle and present you with this gift. Your friendship to me means the world to me. It saddens me that I cannot spend time with someone I consider my equal, but I hope you enjoy the present. 

The small, white box opened easily after you pulled the ribbon from it. Inside, lay three opals that twinkled at you. They were strung together in a beautiful necklace. A small gasp left your mouth. Your fingers brushed over the delicate thing. You knew money to Loki was nothing, but this present looked like a lot. 

“That’s so beautiful!” Sayori commented. 

“Thank you, Loki gave it to me for my birthday,” you told her. Sayori smiled.

“Oh, The Prince of Darkness has found his light.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” you chuckled. A long-haired beauty turned around in her seat.

“It means he likes you, silly.”

“Sigyn!” you gasped. “Come on, you know more than anyone he never noticed me, especially next to you.” Sigyn shook her head. 

“What friend gives another friend a necklace like that?” 

The question played in your head for a day or two. You didn’t have time for your head to wander like usual. You and other young women were now being tested in front of the entire sanctuary. Everything from herbology to sorcery to prophetic powers, your sanctuary was known to turn out nothing but the best. Your parents greeted you after graduation with flowers and your first cloak. It was in your family colors. The red base had purple moons highlighted by golden threads. 

You left Asgard a lost and broken teenager, but you returned with your head held high as a grown woman. Sigyn rode to your right. Over the years, her beauty had matured into something men would die for. She no longer needed glamour charms. She wore her own beauty. You still believed yourself to be plain, but after years spent in the sanctuary you learned to love yourself for your own beauty. 

You waved and smiled at people you once knew, but your stomach flipped when you saw the palace. 

“Hey!” Sigyn called out. You turned your head to see her devilish smile. “Last one there has to kiss Fandral?” 

“You’re on.” You winked at her. You kicked your horse into gear as both of you sped through Asgard and into the palace. Your cloak whipped behind you as your white horse climbed the steps of the palace and finally finishing right before the throne room to present yourself to the King. You panted and sighed at the welcome sight of the throne room doors. Asgard’s history and beauty carved into them. You pushed the doors open and frowned at the sight of Sigyn already there.

“Teleportation, isn’t it wonderful?” she reached out to poke you.

“Cheater,” you smiled. Both of you heard laughter ahead of you. Sigyn and you expected to see Odin on his throne to welcome you back, but instead Loki stood before you both in full armor. His black hair was slicked back as usual, but he was a man now. His boyish parts gone and replaced with a leaner, taller version of himself. His green cape followed each elegant step he took. You felt your heart racing as your fingers touched the opals you still wore.

“Sigyn, it’s been a while,” Loki greeted her first. You felt another pang of jealousy as he hugged her. 

“It’s good to see you too,” she smiled back.

“Welcome back,” he smiled at both of you. His hand reached out to yours. You let him take it as he kissed your fingers. Butterflies tickled your stomach as the pink reached your cheeks. “Both of you have been dearly missed. My father could not be here to greet you, so I wanted to do the job. Sigyn, I believe my mother and Eir would like to speak with you.”

“Eir? I thought she hated me,” she smiled. Loki shrugged.

“Time changes feelings,” Loki said, standing closer to you than her. “Go see her. She has an opportunity for you.” 

“Well, how fancy.” Sigyn’s hair whipped around as she walked out of the throne room, leaving you and Loki alone.

“Hello,” he said to you as if he was waiting for a specific answer.

“Hello,” you said to him. “I don’t suppose I have an opportunity too?” 

“Oh! Yes, you do. I helped, but I had hoped you would follow me first for old times’ sake.” 

“Oh? Does this involve snakes?” you giggled. Loki laughed along with you. He offered you his arm.

“Not this time.” Loki led you inside the royal library where you had tutored him. Things were changed around and new furniture had replaced the old. You wanted to question Loki’s motives until you saw Juturna’s Glass except it was no longer a solid water vessel. The red and purple water created an illusion of a heart. The blue and red veins acted as if there was blood pumping the ‘heart’.

“Loki—

“I solved it,” Loki smiled. “I cracked the puzzle. I wanted to show you. I could not have done this without your hard work. Thank you.” A sadness settled in the pit of your stomach. If Loki had solved the prophetic puzzle that means he finally found who his heart truly belonged to. You gave Loki your best smile.

“I’m happy for you,” you told him. You took in a sharp breath to avoid sobbing. “I hope she’s wonderful and makes you happy.” Loki turned to you. His blue eyes looked into yours. It seemed like an eternity since you both had been this physically close.

“She is,” Loki whispered to you. He pointed back to the glassy water heart. “You’re smart, love. Look at it again. What’s missing?”

The glass heart had everything, but the solid vessel. The reds, blues, and purples were still bright as usual. It still flowed and pumped. You looked into the crevices and around the heart. Nothing looked missing until you remembered.

“Weren’t there jewels at the—

You touched the three opals on your neck. You remembered the three opals sitting at the bottom of the puzzle. The same three opals that rested happily on your chest.

“Loki?” You turned to him and gasped. He chuckled. 

“You’re slowly understanding it? I thought you would’ve known,” Loki smiled.

“How long?” you asked.  
“I cracked it not long before your birthday. That was well over fifty years ago,” Loki smiled. “You and I were meant to be, Y/N. I was too young and stupid to understand what I had in front of me.”

“You’ve been in love with me for that long?!” you exclaimed. You went to push Loki, but before you could push him Loki grabbed your wrists and pulled you towards him. He closed in the space between both of you. His hands ran through your hair as his mouth moved against yours. You held his armor in your hands. It was the only thing that could keep you stable. You wanted to melt in his arms. When you finally separated, Loki could barely open his eyes. You could see the smile across his face.

He was finally yours.

Your new relationship became very known to the rest of the kingdom. Loki couldn’t stop showing you off to anyone and everyone. You started teaching a new class of students replacing three other teachers because well, you were always the better teacher either way. 

“Lady Y/N?” a student asked, raising their hand properly. “What can you tell me about Juturna’s Glass?” You smiled fondly looking at the same glass heart that pumped violets and rubies. 

“Love is like water. It flows continuously for those who love us and those that we love. It is constant. It is strong. It is transparent. The glass shows us our love for other people. For me, it shows Loki’s—

“You mean your fiancé?” Loki corrected from the classroom door. You nodded and smiled at your trickster.

“It shows my fiancé’s love for me. It can show a mother’s love. A love for a pet. In this case, it showed us true love. It showed me clarity.”

“Is that why love magic is mostly water?” a different student asked.

“Yes and no,” you told the student. “Love magic can be in all different elements. But yes, love flows like water does. I’m afraid that’s all the time we have for today. Please revie—

“They’re gone, darling,” Loki kissed you on the forehead, watching the last student race out the door. “I had hoped you could help if you were done with classes.”

“Oh? What do you need? A potion? A spell?” You asked him. He shook his head and flashed you the same smile you fell in love with many years ago. 

“A prank.” Loki offered you his hand and his plans as both of you walked through the palace to find Sif, the poor victim, hand-in hand.


End file.
